Morphine
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Spencer Reid meets a girl. A beautiful girl, with a beautiful voice, and a mean cup of coffee and naturally he falls for her. He falls hard and he falls fast but is it too fast when he doesn't really know anything about her except for the fact that she makes him blush? And what if what he does learn isn't good? Spencer/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Spencer Reid was a man of routine, it was the same thing every morning. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat a dry piece of toast and grab a crappy cup of coffee from the dinner across the street from his apartment building on his way to work. That's why he couldn't for life of him figure out why he decided to skip the dinner coffee and walk into a little hole in the wall bookstore/café located halfway between his apartment and the bau. Still taking a quick glance at his watch he decided he had enough time for a cup of coffee but not an internal debate so he set aside the strange decision to analyze later and pulled open the heavy wooden door. Inside the small building was homey and beautiful, it was all painted a calming forest green which complemented the cherry wood tables and large bookselves beautifully. There was a counter with a single register and a display of delicious looking baked goods on the left side of the room, the right side was completely covered from floor to ceiling in used books and in between the two sides of the room was about eight small table and chair sets. Spencer figured the coffee must be decent enough because about five out of the eight tables were filled. There was a woman who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties bustling about behind the counter. She had a yellow apron tied around her waist and a baby on her hip, she glanced up when she heard the bell above the door chime and flashed him a quick grin, "Take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you sweetheart" She called out and he flushed under her smile and nickname almost tripping over himself to sit down at one of the few tables left. She came waltzing over to his table a few short minutes later a pen and a small white pad of paper in her hand, adorably chubby baby still sitting on her hip he had rosy cheeks dark curls, big brown eyes and dimples, and he happened to be chewing on a piece of her shiny ink black hair. She had soft sky blue eyes under a pair of thick eyes brows, full pink lips and her tan skin was slightly flushed from working. She grinned at him again big and friendly and he nervously smiles back, "Good morning sweetheart what can I get for you today?" She asked sweetly. He flushed and cleared his throat once before speaking, "Can I just get a cup of coffee no cream, six sugars? Please?" He added as an after thought. A smile tugged at the end of her lips while she somehow managed to write his order and the pad of paper and keep a hold on the baby. "Sure thing sweetie. And what's your name?" she asked training her wide eyes on him and he stuttered of course, "M-my name? it's uh Dr. Spencer Reid but you don't have to call me that of course you can just call me Spencer. Spencer is fine." He managed to finish his face flush in embarrassment. She let out a little giggle shaking her head, "Alright then Spencer, I'm Elliot and this handsome little man is my nephew Demetri," She said bouncing Demetri resulting in his screeching laugh, "And I will be right back with your coffee."

Spencer watched her go with a weird heat in his cheeks and a strange palpation in his chest. When she returned nearly five minutes later baby Demetri was happily playing with a curly haired man at the counter who Spencer could only assume was the boys father and from the familiar shade of blue in his eyes he could also assume that he was Elliot's older brother. She set a bright red mug down in front of him filled to the brim with steaming dark roast coffee, she also set down a matching red plate with a big piece of chocolate chip banana bread on it. He furrowed his brow in confusion about to tell her that he didn't order it but she beat him to it. "I always give a free piece of chocolate chip banana bread to new costumers it's how I get them to keep coming back," she teased with a wink, he chuckled, "I assume it works fairly well?" He said glancing around at the nearly full room. She flushed shrugging her shoulders, "I do alright." She said while he took a sip of his coffee and nearly gasped at the flavor because it was without a doubt the best cup of coffee he's ever had. She laughed nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. "Is that good or bad? I kind of left out two teaspoons of sugar and gave you a little vanilla? I can get you another one if you'd prefer."

"No, no!" He said waving the idea away, "This is delicious, thank you." He said honestly.

She looked pleasantly surprised at his declaration smiling at him softly, "Okay, well if you need anything else let me know." He nodded and she walked away he took a bite of his banana bread and hummed in appreciation watching as she blew raspberries on Demetri's cheeks and waved goodbye to her brother.

When Spencer left that day with a second slice of banana bread and another large cup of coffee with his name and a smiley face written on the paper cup he knew he would be back tomorrow.

….

And he did Spencer continued going to the café every morning that week before work as they were fortunate enough to not have a case, and each morning she would greet him with the same pretty smile and sweet words make him his coffee the way she had the first time and give him a piece of banana bread, they would have longer conversations each time, she had gotten into the habit of sitting down at his table when all the other customers were served and didn't seemed to mind when he raddle off facts and statics, in fact she seemed to love it. She would have Demetri more often than not, her brother Alec he had found out was a single father raising six month old Demetri and his four year old sister Lani who was now in preschool, by himself which is why Elliot watched the baby most mornings, and Spencer would now easily call her his friend.

This particular morning, it was Friday and since it has been calm all week long Spencer could already feel an impending case coming on but he still stuck to his new routine ignoring his slightly sour mood in favor of seeing Elliot again. When he walked into the café he was met with a very different sight then the previous four days, every table except for one was full, there were people everywhere talking and drinking coffee. Elliot was dressed in a long sleeve, pink Floyd shirt and a pair of well worn jeans, her hair was tied up on top of her head and Demetri was on her hip as usual, except today the baby was fussing in her hold was she ran around trying to get everyone's order filled and the poor girl looked about close to tears when he eyes landed on him.

She sighed smiling through the chaos at him she nodded her head toward the last empty table and he obediently took a seat. A few minutes later she dropped his coffee and banana bread in front of him and dropped into the seat across from him cradling Demetri against her chest. "You have no idea how good it is to see you," She said with a breathless little laugh, and he grinned at her, "Well you know it's always nice to see you too Elliot."

He knew most of their conversations would be considered flirting, he studied behavior for god sake, but he refused to acknowledge it because there is a very small percent that he's wrong and he wasn't going to risk it. Yes he thought Elliot was beautiful, and yes he could talk to her and day and not get bored which was nothing short of a miracle for the genius and of course he looked forward to seeing her everyday but what did that mean? Spencer was still surprised she wanted to sit and talk to _him_ he wasn't going to mess that up for the off chance he might get to kiss her one day that was ridiculous along with this problem, they had only known each other for five days.

He didn't really know anything about her, he didn't know if she had any other siblings or what her parents are like. He didn't know her background or how she grew up which really should bother him more than it did he was a profiler he saw all the crazy the world had to offer every day, and still he didn't get one bad vibe from her. Spencer could only hope that wasn't because his genius brain was being clouded because she was _pretty_ he would never live it down, especially if Morgan ever found out or worst _Garcia._ He wanted to shutter just thinking about it.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he has a feeling they might get a case today – she knows what he does, it had come up in one of their many conversations over the course of the week and she thought it was fascinating, only to have a group of nasally teenage girls call for Elliot to get them lattes at the same time that Demetri started to cry, and Elliot get out a frustrated whine.

Spencer chuckled reaching out his hands for Demetri, "I can take him while you get their drinks." The pure gratitude on her face made him flash as she thanked him profusely and handed over the chubby child hurrying away to make the lattes.

Spencer bounced him on his lap and shared his banana bread, while they waited. Demetri was eating solid food now and had quite a few teeth, he had seen Elliot give him actual bananas before so he figured it would be okay. He had just started a rousing game of peek a boo when his phone chimed with a text message. He cursed when he realized not only was he five minutes late for work, but they had a case like he feared they would and it would take him another five minutes to get there from here.

That was the minute Elliot sat back down, "Ugh sorry about that, Friday is my busiest day of the week I figure it's because it's the _last_ day of the week and people really need that caffeine kick to make it through, of course you need that caffeine to make it through _everyday"_ she laughed.

That's another thing, she rambles. And spencer finally knows what it sounds like when he does that and really doesn't see why everyone else finds it so annoying he thought it was rather endearing, that is until she saw the look on his face of course and then her face took on the same expression.

"Uh oh there's a face, don't make that face, what's wrong?"

He laughed despite himself and decided he wouldn't tell her that he was late to work, because that would only make her feel bad so he just settled on, "We just got a case, I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back."

She frowned slightly reaching out to take Demetri from him so he could stand up. She stood with him, "Oh okay, listen stay safe okay. And come see me when you get back, just so I know you're alright."

He smiled at her when she said the last part a little quieter as to not embarrass herself. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze running his thumb over her knuckles, he tried not to let the surprise show on his face when he felt the scarring there, instead he smiled again. "Don't worry I will."

Walking out of the building he couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach after finding the scars on her hands it could potentially be from anything, but it didn't stop him from wondering, or worrying.

He sighed glancing at his watch again and cursing when he saw the time, he was really late now, and hotch was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spencer rushed through the doors to the BAU a short time later, he was all out of sorts. His hair was wind-blown making it look even messier than it usually is, his face was flushed from running practically all the way there, his messenger bag was thrown hazardously over his shoulder, and his coffee was dripping slightly down the side of his cup.

He threw himself into the open seat in the conference room where the rest of the team was with a wince, "Sorry, I'm late." He said breathlessly shrinking at the sight of Hotch's glare.

Hotchner eyed him for a minute before deciding that Spencer was never late so he probably had a reason. With that in mind he nodded, "Don't let it happen again."

Morgan on the other hand didn't let it go as easily, he let out a whistle, "Late night?"

Spencer Huffed, "Don't be absurd Morgan, I just stopped for coffee and lost track of time is all." As soon as he said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Everyone in the room was now staring at him with a raised brow.

" _You_ lost track of time?" Prentiss questioned.

"Must have been one hell of a cup of coffee." Rossi smirked.

Spencer flushed under their teasing, and J.J sent him a sympathetic smile.

"Or one hell of a _barista"_ Morgan corrected with a shit eating grin, "Who's drawing hearts on your coffee cup pretty boy?" Morgan reached over and turned the cup around to show the rest of the team where Spencer's name was on the cup written with a heart next to it.

Reid's eye widened he hadn't noticed that Elliot had drawn him a heart today and even while his heart was beating a million miles an hour he wished Morgan hadn't noticed it. He snatched it back with shaky hands, "Nobody! Come on Morgan you're being ridiculous." He babbled his voice unnaturally high, convincing no one of his denial.

"That's enough," Hotch said intervening before they could ask any more questions, "We're already running late, Wheels up in fifteen. Reid you can debrief on the plane."

Garcia caught Reid by the arm before he could leave, "This isn't over, wonder boy I want to know who she is."

Reid sighed, "Garcia there isn't-"

Garcia tightened her hold, "Spencer I know you're a genius and all but do not insult my intelligence."

Reid started for a minute before relenting, with a reluctant nod.

Garcia squealed.

" _Oh my god!_ I can't wait, I want to know _everything!_ Is she pretty? No wait forget that is she _nice? *Gasp*_ we can double date!"

" _Garcia!"_

…

It was halfway through the four hour plane ride, and Spencer already had the case committed to memory word for word in the first half hour, since then he had been skillfully avoiding questions from Morgan, and Prentiss, even _Rossi_ seemed interested. He was toning out another round of questions when his phone chimed with a text message.

The questions stopped as he frowned and pulled out his phone wondering who could possibly be texting him. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Elliot's name on his phone, they had been talking back and forth a good bit this week but she knew he had just left for a case and wouldn't usual text him, and he was suddenly worried something was wrong. He swallowed thickly before opening the text. He blew out a relieved breath when he read its contents.

'Hey Spence, you left your keys at my place and I'm afraid they've been commandeered! Sorry :P'

He knew by 'her place' she meant the coffee house, he chuckled at the little face she sent him and clicked on the attached picture, which happened to be her with Demetri in her arms the baby was sucking on one of his keys and she had her tongue stuck out. He only hesitated for a minute before saving it, and quickly texting her back that she should take the keys away because it was unsanitary for a baby before skillfully sliding his phone back into his bag before Morgan or anyone else could catch the name on the screen.

The team was staring at him with expecting looks and he rolled his eyes feeling a headache coming on, "Okay! _Yes_ I met a girl, she's _just_ a friend and _no_ you _cannot_ have her name because you'd just have Garcia look her up which is an invasion of privacy. Now leave it alone."

Prentis opened her mouth to speak, "Leave it!" he snapped and she held her hands up in surrender choosing to opening her case file instead. Everyone else followed her lead and he sighed in relief slumping against the window he decided to get in a quick nap before they landed.

…

The BAU team followed behind the Chief of police in New York's upper east side where young women who had just gotten out of abusive relationship's had turned up murdered, the boyfriends had been ruled out and the MO was the same for each victim leading them to believe they had a serial killer on their hands.

He was leading them to conference room where there was enough room for them to set up when Reid noticed one of the detectives on the case, he had blonde curls and dark eyes but something about him seemed almost familiar, he was extremely young to be a detective and he could tell by his tense posture hunched over his case files that this case was bothering him.

Reid inquired as to who he was and payed close attention to the grimace on Chief Cole's face when he glanced at him, "That right there is detective William Zander, he's the youngest detective we've ever had in this department, but he's great at his job. He's our expert on abuse cases he knows them well enough." He said with a bitter edge to his voice. "If evil had a face it would be that boy's father, I was the lead on the Zander case when him and his siblings were children those kids went through hell, the mother had passed away when Will was a baby and they were left with Nicolas. He almost killed his little girl. Will doesn't talk about her much anymore she was really messed up after it. I guess this case is just hitting a little close to home, which is why I called you all here. I want to get this solved as soon as possible."

"Alright then, lets get to work"


	3. Note!

Hello my lovelies,

I know its been way to long and you're all probably cursing me for the fact that this isn't a real chapter yet but I wanted to let you all know that I will be updating again and I haven't given up on any stories my laptop had just given up on me and I now have a new one, so I can resume my writing.

Thank you all for sticking with the stories!

Also I've started a daily blog as a way of self therapy I don't know if any of you would want to read something like that I honestly don't really know why you would and it's kind of giving me a little anxiety to post this on here even though both of them are anonymous but I don't know maybe some of you are feeling the same way that I am and can relate or maybe it'll just be entertain to you but either way if you would like to check it out its.

.


	4. Chapter 3

The bell chimed above the door and Elliot glanced up, a grin overtaking her face at the familiar sight. Her brother was no doubt a handsome man, he had a light frame but what he lacked in muscles he made up for with his mop of shiny dark curls, sky blue eyes and megawatt smile, like the one he was currently aiming at her.

Her heart broke for him he deserved better than that women he 'fell in love' with, he had practically raised her and while she was out getting into trouble he was settling down with Hannah and trying to move on with his life. Things had been going well for a while but when she was pregnant with Lani things got rocky. When she was born they decided to try and work it out for her sake, but then along came Demetri and she just up and walked away with no explanation. So now the two siblings were back just the two of them tacking care of each other like they always had.

He glanced around the shop before making his way over to the counter, he braced himself on his forearms so he could lean closer to her a sly smile gracing his features, "Where's the genius today sis? Did he finally realize you're in love with him and run while he had the chance?" He mocked laughing as she blushed and pushed him off the counter.

"Shut up Alec!" She hissed glancing around to see if any of her regular costumers had heard his teasing, "He had a case and I'm not in _love_ with him I've only known him for six days" She defended "I _just_ want to kiss him all over his stupid gorgeous face," she groaned dropping her head onto the counter with a solid thump.

He cackled dancing around the counter to toss an arm over her small shoulders, "Spencer and Ellie sitting in a tree" He sang gleefully.

She rolled her eyes shrugging off the offending arm, "Aren't you supposed to be twenty-nine?" she jested. "And besides you were right if I tried to kiss him he would probably run away screaming."

Alec sent her a look that clearly said _'you're even dumber than you look'_ "Have you seen him?"

"Have you?" She retorted "You said it yourself he could do way better than me."

She didn't even bat an eye at the fact that she was talking about her infatuation with the handsome genius she had met that week with her older brother, a thought most girls would cringe at. Alec wasn't just her brother he was her best friend, her confidant they knew absolutely everything about each other they had no secrets.

The intense look on his face didn't hide the worry, and she felt a pit of guilt settle in her stomach. She had put that look on his face way more times than anyone should wear it. "That not true." He said strongly, "You know it's not true so stop saying it."

He held her gaze until she cleared her throat and looked away giving only a small nod of agreement.

He sighed knowing it was better to change the subject then to try and push it. He let out a deep breath. "So…what's this case he's working on?"

She shrugged her shoulders happy for the distraction, "I don't know, he didn't say."

* * *

Reid sighed in frustration throwing the file back onto the table, "This is ridiculous it's been a day and we don't even have a complete profile yet. All we know it that it's a white male late twenties – early thirties and that he seems to have extreme pent up aggression, I mean all you have to do is look at the victims to know it was extreme over kill."

"Yes but then he cleans the bodies," Prentiss chimed in, "He washes off the blood brushes their hair, changes their clothes and leaves roses on them. That shows extreme remorse."

Hotch frowned turning to Morgan, "Call Garcia tell her I want to know everything about the victims there has to be something else other than the abusive relationsips tying them together."

Morgan gave a sharp nod pulling out his phone and pressing speed dial, "Give it to me quick and dirty." Was what he was greeted with and he smirked, "Baby I need you to give me everything you've got on the victims."

"Well you've rubbed me the right way I guess I can grant your wish," Came the cheeky response.

"Alright lets her see here…Claire Torres, Amanda Robins, Judy Foster…wow" She said causing the team to perk up.

"What is it Garcia?" JJ asked leaning forward on her elbows.

"All three of the girls have very similar backgrounds, like if it wasn't for their social media turning up nothing I would assume they knew each other. All three girls and their respective siblings were taken away from their biological parents and put into the foster system after the kids showed up to school with various injuries on several different occasions and the teachers suspecting abuse called the police."

JJ furrowed her brows, "so they came from abusive families and then went on to have abusive relationships?"

"It actually happens a lot more often than you would think." Reid said with a nod, "Victims of abuse women especially often fall back into the pattern since it's the only way they experienced affection as a child.'

"What if it's a sibling?" Rossi said, "If I had a little sister who was in an abusive relationship I would probably be pretty angry."

"But these girls got out of their relationships," Prentiss said.

"What is she didn't?" Morgan added, "If she didn't make it out of the relationship he could be angry that they were strong enough when she wasn't."

"That could be the stressor," Reid said.

"It also explains the remorse." JJ added.

Hotch nodded, "Okay, JJ tell them we're ready to give the profile, nice work Garcia."

"Thank you sir." She chirped.

"Alright thanks baby girl." Morgan said snapping the phone shut and following the rest of the team out of the conference room.

…

* * *

After giving out the profile the team made their way to detective Zander he was sitting at his desk staring at the phone in his hands his face was pulled into a frown and his eyes were far away. Hotch cleared his throat gaining the young man's attention, "Detective Zander it looks like we're going to need your help."

He sighed dragging a hand through his hair, "Let me guess you want me to give you signs? Let you know what to look for if you want to pick out the people who've been abused as children?"

"Detective I know this might be difficult," Reid started to say hesitantly but the Detective cut him off.

"Ten years ago I had to testify in court against my own father for years of abuse and the attempted _murder_ of my only sister. I was thirteen. _That_ was difficult _this_ is easy."

…

* * *

"You should look for children who aged out of the system," William told the team when they made it back into the conference room, "Abused children don't usually get adopted, they typically come in with a truck load of problems and nobody wants damaged good." He said this so casually that a few of the team members bristled.

"What kind of problems?" JJ asked softly.

He cracked his knuckles which Reid took as a sign of discomfort before answering her question, "Substance abuse problems, violent outbursts, trust issues, and a tendency towards _promiscuity._ To name a few."

"I'm sorry," Prentiss said genuinely.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Honestly I don't think much can really be done about it. I needed therapy, my brother slept with anything that would let him, and my sister destroyed herself and everyone around her. It is what it is, it'll run its course eventually."

"I would look for men who live in the area that fir the age criteria and come from abusive homes, with at least one sister then narrow it down by death records, see if one of the siblings died recently."

…

* * *

"Alright there are at least a couple dozen names, that fir the basic profile." Garcia said over the phone.

"Is detective Zander on there?" Rossi asked out of curiosity.

"No he's not, but he wouldn't be he's not originally form New York."

"Alright Garcia, now narrow it down by death records." Hotch said getting back on track.

"Sure thing boss man…and..we've got him."

…

* * *

Sunday night they were packing up and getting ready to leave thankful that it only took them the weekend. Spencer was excited to be able to keep up with his weekly routine in the morning debating whether he should let Elliot know he was on the way home or just wait till he saw her in the morning.

Detective Zander was milling around his desk and Spencer decided to bid him farewell. He walked over to him and cleared his throat, "Detective Zander."

"Dr. Reid do you know what this case has made me realize." He said obviously anxious to get the thought off his mind.

Reid shook his head softly while the young Detective hopped up to sit on his desk, his cell phone grasped tightly in his hand.

"Life is really short and its _really_ shitty, and I"ve realized its _too_ short and shitty to air on the side of caution. I'm throwing caution to the wind. Putting the past behind me so I can move on with my life." He said with such conviction Spencer actually felt _guilty_ for the way he lived his life, never taking any chances always stuck behind the statistics and 'what ifs' here he was debating whether he should text a girl he was admittedly head over heels for all because they hadn't known each other very long. Now Spencer wasn't a love at first sight kind of guy but my god who was he to not even _try._

With vigor he nodded his head in agreement pulling out his own cell phone, "You're absolutely right, I'm going to text her."

The Detective laughed not knowing who 'her' was but feeling happy for the young agent. He clapped him on the shoulder, "You do that, I'm gonna call my sister."


	5. Chapter 4

Elliot was mortified. _Mortified._ Spencer had texted her, graciously letting her know that they had finished up their case and were on the way back to Virginia. She had answered asking if he was alright and he said he was, he was just happy to be coming back home. Then she asked if he was coming to see her…and then sent him a winky face. A _winky face._

To an _FBI agent_ , and a _Doctor_ and a _genius_ whom she had only known for six days and was infatuated with, and was probably exhausted and just wanted to go home, and probably doesn't even think of her _that_ way. And yes, okay Spencer was a _touch_ socially awkward – which she found adorable by the way. The point is that even Spencer would be able to tell that, that was flirting because it was bad obvious flirting. Borderline juvenile flirty, and he hadn't replied in five minutes and Elliot was mortified.

 _Mortified._

And was severely lacking in the self control department which is why she promptly picked the phone back up and _called him._

 _Idiot._

* * *

Spencer didn't know what to do with himself. He had been texting Elliot pretty steadily over the course of the plane ride, skillfully _ignoring_ the looks aimed his way when Elliot asked if he was coming to see her with a winky face in a way that was obvious flirting, flirting that was _more_ obvious than they had been doing.

And his brain, his _187_ IQ brain had promptly short circuited, he had been sitting and blushing down at his phone for a good five minutes too nervous to respond that, _God yes,_ he was coming to see her, and Morgan was starting to get concerned.

"Reid man, you look like you're about to explode what gives?"

Reid startled at his sudden voice and gaped for a moment trying to come up with something to say, thankfully his phone rang so he didn't have to, he wasted no time pressing the phone to his ear answering with a crisp "Dr. Reid." Out of habit.

" _Spencer,"_ Elliot breathed sounding nervous and unsure of herself and Reid sat up a little straighter in his seat when the sound of her voice hit his ears, "Hi. Um I was just calling because – well actually I don't really know why. No that's a lie. I have very low impulse control and It had been nearly five minutes since you've replied and now I'm scared that I've embarrassed myself and scared you off" She said all in one breath laughing nervously. "I mean we've only known each other for a what a _week_? And you're probably not even interested in me, I mean why would you be? I just thought – it doesn't matter I was probably reading it wrong, I'm sorry- _wow_ why cant I shut up?"

"No!" Spencer said probably a little too urgently considering he startled everyone on the plane even JJ who had been sleeping on the couch. He winced and a blush quickly worked it's way over his face as he decided the best course of action would be to go have this conversation in the bathroom where he had less of a risk of embarrassing himself.

" _No,"_ He said at a more normal volume this time, "Sorry it's just you're not. Reading it wrong that is. Honestly I thought I was reading it wrong, I'm not the best with women and I didn't want to get my hopes up." He said anxiously picking at his sweater, "I hadn't replied because I didn't know how to say, that yes I want to come see you, it's _all I've been thinking about_." He all but whispers.

The grin on Elliot's face was making her cheeks hurt when he finished his confession and she couldn't help the half giggle that escaped her, " _Okay then_ , I'm glad we cleared that up…I guess I'll see you when you get home then?"

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief the smile evident in his voice when he answered, " _Yes_ , I would like that."

"Me too, I'll keep the shop open for you"

"Okay I'll see you then. Goodbye Elliot"

"Goodbye Spencer."

Spencer hung up the phone and took a deep breath to try and ease his racing heart before making his way back out to his seat trying desperately not to blush when the conversation promptly stopped and all eyes turned to him when he made his reappearance.

"Spencer, are you _blushing_?" JJ asked with mirth and slight disbelief in her voice,

"Now you have to tell us" Rossi smirked

Spencer frowned looking at Hotch for help but the unit chief just shook his head, amusement on his face, "You know they're not gonna leave it alone, you should just get it over with"

He sighed. "She owns a little coffee shop called the hanging tree about half way between my apartment and the BAU, I only just met her _a week ago_ but she's such a people person which I am obviously not, and she helps take care of her nephew most days of the week, and she makes the best banana bread and _she calls me sweetheart_ , and she's got the most _beautiful_ eyes I've ever seen and it's _all_ I can think about." He said letting his frustrations show, "I don't even know what she'd want with someone like _me_."

"Sounds to me like you're in love," Rossi teased

To the surprise of everyone on the plane the young genius didn't deny the accusation he only replied with a "I've only known her a week"

"Sometimes a week is all it takes, " JJ said squeezing his arm gently,

"Yeah and don't sell yourself short Reid, you're a catch anybody would be lucky to have you," Prentiss said genuinely knowing that he needed to hear it.

"Yeah man, she's been texting you nonstop the entire time we've been on the flight a girl doesn't do that unless she's interested." Morgan agreed.

"You're still not gonna tell us her name?" Hotch asked.

"Oh no," Reid said with a slight scoff, "If she really is interested in me there's no way I'm unleashing Garcia on her"

Morgan's features took on a look of offense on behalf on his best friend and the rest of the team broke out into laughter at the sight of it.

"I'll tell you eventually, if it goes anywhere" Spencer reassured as the plane started its decent into Virginia.

"Just let me enjoy this"


End file.
